deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucario
Lucario is an Aura Pokémon that appeared in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. He appeared on One Minute Melee where he took on his rival Renamon, and also fought against Ryu in an episode of DBX. He fought Renamon again in an episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Espio VS Lucario (Completed) * Lucario vs. Gajeel Redfox '(Completed) * Lucario vs Gaomon * Lucario vs Garnet * Lucario VS Geno * Goofy vs Lucario * Lucario VS Heihachi * Lucario vs. Iron-Fist * Lucario VS Ken Masters * Kenshi vs Lucario * 'Lucario vs Knuckles (Completed) * Liu Kang vs Lucario * Neji Hyuga Vs Lucario * Lucario vs Po (Completed) * Lucario VS Renamon (Completed Fanon Version) * Lucario VS Ryu (Street Fighter) (Completed) * Lucario VS Shadow * Silver Vs. Lucario * Lucario vs Snake * Sonic The Hedgehog VS Lucario * Lucario vs Toph * Lucario VS Venoct * Lucario VS Wolverine * Yang VS Lucario (Completed) * Lucario vs Zoroark Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Boa Hancock (One Piece) * Gabumon (Digimon) * Robert James (Power Rangers) * Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * X-23 (Marvel) History The Lucario are Fighting/Steel-type Pokemon that are the evolved form of the Riolu. A Lucario can sense aura in all living things, allowing them to read the thoughts and movements of others up to a mile away if trained well. Surprise attacks from any angle are useless against them. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 3'11" | 119 cm * Weight: 119 lbs | 54 kg * Pokémon Type: Steel & Fighting * The Aura Pokémon * Habitat: Mountains * Ability 1 : Steadfast (Lucario's speed increases if a move causes Lucario to flinch) * Ability 2: Inner Focus (Moves can not cause Lucario to flinch) * Reminder- Pokemon can only have one ability at a time. So no, these abilites won't both be active and contradict each other. * Ability 3: Justified (Lucario's Attack increases whenever it's hit by a dark attack) * High attack power * Evolves from Riolu * Well known Trainers: Sir Aaron, Riley, Maylene, Korrina Techniques * Bone Rush ** Hits 2 to 5 times * Metal Claw ** May increase Attack * Heal Pulse ** Restores 50% health of the target * Calm Mind ** Increases Special Attack ** Increases Special Defense * Swords Dance ** Sharply increases Attack * Counter ** Lucario takes the target's physical attack, and fires back with 2x the power * Metal Sound ** Harshly lowers the target's Special Defense ** Can hit multiple targets ** Due to the sound being horrible, this would probably force the targets to cover their ears * Feint ** Lucario breaks through the target's shields/barriers and strikes them * Power-Up Punch ** Increases Attack power * Extreme Speed ** So fast it always strikes first * Close Combat ** Deals high damage but lowers user's defenses * Dragon Pulse ** Lucario fires off a large energy dragon that consumes the target and then explodes * Aura Sphere ** A fast energy projectile ** Never misses a target **Lucario can charge this attack to be bigger and stronger, but at the cost of less speed *Me First **Copies the targets attack, and hits them with it first *Quick Guard **Protects Lucario and any allies from any fast attacks **Accuracy decreases 50% every consecutive attempt *Work Up **Increases Attack **Increases Special Attack *Detect **Allows Lucario to completely evade any attack **Accuracy decreases 50% every consecutive attempt *Laser Focus **Allows Lucario's next attack to be 50% more powerful Feats * Mangled a steel claw * Riolu can lift a 573 lb Gigalith * Dodged multiple logs while blinded * Survived Registeel's stranglehold * Caused explosion which destroyed a roof * Overpowered Regirock's Hyper Beam * Moved faster than eyesight * Riley's Lucario destroyed his own Pokeball! * Capable of fighting off multiple Pokemon while blinded * While not being at 100%, a newly evolved Lucario was able to defeat Ash's Pikachu Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Fighting/Steel type ** 2x Resistance to Normal, Steel, Grass, Ice, Dragon, and Dark attacks. ** 4x Resistance to Rock and Bug attacks. ** Immune to Poison attacks. Abilities * Attacks ** Close-range: Power-up Punch, Close Combat, Circle Throw ** Mid-range: Force Palm, Bone Rush, Metal Claw ** Long Range: Aura Sphere, Aura Storm ** Special: Copycat, Metal Sound, Swords Dance, Extreme Speed, Double Team, Mega Evolution (aura power at maximum limit) Mega Lucario *+35 Attack *+18 Defense *+35 Sp. Attack *+22 Speed *Increased Aura Feats * Few Lucario can telepathically communicate with humans * Fast enough to surprise Pikachu http://neon-ian.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-Golf-with-Lucario-496784535 Flaws * 2x weakness to Fire, Ground and Fighting attacks. * Below average defensive stats. * Aegislash is immune to Fighting moves, resistant to Steel moves, and has high Def and S.Def which allows it to easily tank Lucario's attacks. * Lucario that can Mega Evolve could go berserk if unable to properly channel their increased aura. https://imgur.com/nuimBWN Gallery Lucario_SSB4_Artwork.png|Lucario as it appears in Super Smash Bros 4 Mega_Lucario.png|Mega Lucario Aura Sphere.gif|Lucario using Aura Sphere. tumblr_njzt8pxrsW1uo9l9co1_500.gif|Lucario using Bone Rush lucario.gif|Lucario's 3D Sprite Lucario Pokkén Tournament.png|Lucario as it appears in Pokkén Tournament 447Riolu_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png|Riolu. Trivia Poll Who Should Lucario Fight If He Appears In Death Battle? Renamon (Digimon) Ryu (Street Fighter) Gaomon (Digimon) Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Knuckles (Sonic The Hedgehog) Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gender Neutral Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Video Game Combatants Category:GameFreak characters Category:Steel-Type Pokemon Category:Fighting-Type Pokemon Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Returning Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Ki Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Poison Users Category:Light Users Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves